In the United States and world-wide, a large number of children have lost a parent(s) under traumatic circumstances as a result of war, AIDS, natural disasters, or violence. Thus, childhood traumatic grief (the combination of grief and posttraumatic stress) is a serious problem with potentially significant mental health consequences. However, almost no empirical research has been conducted to elucidate the differences between childhood traumatic grief, normal (uncomplicated) bereavement, and posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD) in the context of bereavement. Furthermore, theory-guided research on psychosocial, contextual, and physiological risk and protective factors for the development of childhood traumatic grief and associated functional impairment is lacking. While efforts have been made to provide psychosocial aid to children affected by traumatic loss, these programs are proceeding without an empirically-validated model of childhood traumatic grief. The purpose of this Mentored Clinical Scientist Development Award (K08) is to enable the candidate, a clinical psychologist with recent postdoctoral training in childhood trauma, to become an independent investigator conducting integrative research on the etiology and consequences of childhood traumatic grief, including PTSD, anxiety, depression, and immune functioning. The proposed research focuses on developing and testing main components of an etiological, integrative model of childhood traumatic grief. To test this model, the candidate will obtain training in developmental epidemiology, childhood bereavement, psychophysiology of stress, and longitudinal study methodology. Research projects include: (1) secondary data analysis of two large-scale, longitudinal studies involving the examination of symptoms and long-term consequences of childhood traumatic grief and (2) a pilot study examining acute risk and protective factors for traumatic grief in parentally bereaved children. The training obtained in the context of this K award will prepare the candidate to submit an R01 application designed to test a refined, longitudinal model of the etiology and consequences of traumatic grief in parentally bereaved children. This work will contribute to our understanding of the etiology, course, and long-term consequences of childhood traumatic grief and, ultimately, assist in its assessment, prevention, and treatment. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]